Hudmel's go preppy
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: Kurt's straight and dating rachel berry.The Hudmel's are transfering to dalton. ND boys are just badasses. And Blaine has a crush. He does know Kurt's straight right? Really cracky fic.
1. ND boys and the Hudmels

This is kinda wacky;)

So, I don't own Glee, cuz if I did it wouldn't be named Glee if would be the Kurt Hummel Show :)

* * *

(third person)

Kurt Hummel wasn't a bully, really he wasn't, he just had a short temper.

Ever since he was a young boy everybody thought he was gay, but he wasn't despite everyone's beliefs, Kurt Hummel was 100% straight.

Just because he liked musicals, and knew a few fashion labels he was categorized as gay.

He hated that people just assumed he was gay, and made fun of him for something he was not. He got tired of it.

In sixth grade a boy called him a fag and Kurt beat him to the pulp. Since then no one would assume he was gay or they would get in deep shit.

Two years after Kurt's mom died, he was 8, his dad remarried Carole Hudson. Finn became his step-brother.

Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Mike Chang and Artie Abrahms became the the most popular guys in school once they

entered high school, McKinley High, and they were also the best of friends.

Once Kurt was able to convince the entirety of McKinley High that he was straight girls were swooning over him.

Kurt didn't wear overly effeminate clothing, but they were more elegant than other boys' clothing and they were all of famous brands.

All of the boys were forced to join glee club, the principle stating that since they were trouble makers glee club would help them.

They secretly enjoyed it even though they would never admit it.

Noah Puckerman after the whole baby incident started dating Lauren Zizes.

Finn Hudson went out with Quinn Fabray, left her when the whole baby incident happened, then got back with her after the baby was given for for

adoption.

Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel started dating after Rachel finally convinced herself that Finn only loved Quinn. Rachel can be annoying as hell and Kurt

can be an ass sometimes but their crazy about each other.

Sam Evans and Santana Lopez have a mostly sexual relationship, they care for each other what better way is there to show it than physically?

The Chang-Changs couldn't be in a better relationship.

Artie and Brittany were happy.

* * *

(Burt)

Kurt's and Finn's father Burt Hummel was a congress man. He would not let his children be in an environment that is Mckinley.

It made Kurt's temper break, causing him to do many obscene things.

It made Finn constantly worry about Kurt.

He was a congress man for god's sake he could give, and will give his boy's better schooling.

Kurt isn't challenged in his school on the least, and Finn, although less smart, could keep up.

Finn and Kurt Hummel, no matter how they protested, were starting Dalton Academy for boys.

* * *

(Finn)

This is going to be bad.

Last year when Karofsky kissed Kurt, Kurt beat the living shit out of him.

Kurt wasn't homophobic. He was just tired of people assuming, and that added with his short temper was not a good thing.

Dalton had a lot of boys, like a lot of boys, and they would think Kurt is gay.

They would flirt with him, and maybe make the moves on him.

He was going to need us with him the most, and Rachel.

Dalton better not mess with the Hudmel's.

* * *

~So this was kinda random. I took a nap and my weird as hell brain made up this story. I couldn't take it out of my mind do I posted it. Review!


	2. Hummelberry and Fuinn

(third person)

"-you're going to forget me Kurt, we won't spent a lot of time together, it could greatly affect our relationship. You are also very close to Crawford Country Day, Kurt! There's a lot of girls there. You could find someone else and-,"Rachel Berry was clearly not going to stop talking soon, although she was talking quickly and without a wavering in her voice you could see her eye's starting to glisten with tears, and it was obvious she was upset.

"Rachel! This is not going to tear us apart!It's only two hours away! I can come to Lima everyday to meet up with you and the New Directions or you could come visit me at Dalton!,"Kurt almost shouted, interrupted her rant,"I love you. okay? everything's going to be okay."

He pecked her lips a few times.

"Okay. I love you too,"Rachel than proceeded to kiss Kurt.

He immediately deepened the kiss. Rachel rapped her arms around Kurt's neck, reaching up to tangle a hand in Kurt's hair, while Kurt was walking them backwards into his room.

Rachel Berry could be a pain in the ass, but He loved her anyway.

* * *

(Finn)

Meanwhile at the Fabray home, Finn and Quinn were arguing.

At first it was only a some bickering, but it soon turned into a full blown fight. Quinn couldn't understand why Finn couldn't just tell Burt that he didn't want to go. And Finn couldn't understand pretty much nothing about what was going on. He was just taking in Quinn's screaming, I mean she could only scream for so long right?

Wrong.

She suggested they take a break while Finn gets his priorities straight.

When Finn just nodded, she started screaming again about how Finn didn't care about their relationship.

Quinn had amazing lungs.

That was the conclusion that Finn came to when she didn't stop screaming at him for the next hour.

Quinn asked him to leave when she finally ran out of breath.

Guess he wasn't getting any tonight. He was also sexiled. Kurt sent a text to him saying 'don't come home, unless you want some free porn'.To Puck's it is.

He loved Quinn, but girls were so confusing. What were they even fighting about? He'd ask Quinn tomorrow.

Needless to say Finn Hudson wasn't getting any tomorrow night either.


	3. Faberry friendship and goodbyes

(third person)

The first thing Rachel noticed when she walked through McKinley High was a very saddened looking Quinn leaning against to her locker, that was next to her own.

"Are you alright Quinn? You look upset.,"Rachel said as she walked up to Quinn.

"Finn and I had a fight," Quinn said simply, crossing her arms over her chest, scowling. Every since Rachel had stopped pursuing Finn and started dating Kurt, Quinn and her had started as much of a friendship as a loser and a cheerleader could have.

"About?," Rachel questioned.

"About how Finn is an inconsiderate jerk that doesn't care enough about our relationship to try and convince Burt to not send him to Dalton. You and Kurt must of have had this conversation as well right? How did it go for you?"

Rachel replied with an overly happy grin,"I understood completely. Kurt was a bit worried about us as a couple, but I assured him that we are strong enough to make it through anything,"Complete, utter lie. Rachel had broken down in front of Kurt and told him her insecurities about the distance, or that he may find another girlfriend, an all girl school being right next to Dalton and all. But Quinn didn't need to know that.

"Oh," was all Quinn said in return. She let out a huff, making the end of that conversation. An awkward silence followed.

Quinn said the first that came to mind to end the silence,"Finn called me last night saying you and Kurt sexiled him. What happened to waiting until twenty-five?"

"Kurt and I are in love," Rachel responded with a dreamy look upon her face, as if that was enough explanation, which to Rachel it was. Celibacy was overrated anyway.

* * *

Finn and Kurt had wanted their girlfriends along with the rest of the New Directions to help them unpack at Dalton, but they had extra practice that day for sectionals and Mr. Shue wouldn't let them skip, with sectionals being a week away and all. Also since they still didn't have anything prepared, as usual.

The Hudmel's, on their way to Dalton, stopped at McKinley to clear their lockers and say goodbye to the New Directions.

After their goodbye's had been exchanged, Rachel went up to Kurt and they had their own private goodbye. Quinn, reluctantly, went up to Finn, kissed him, and said she was going to miss him. She was still mad but Finn and her weren't going to speak for the whole week, Finn having to get settled in at Dalton and Quinn with sectionals.

The New Directions were outside their school waving goodbye as Finn and Kurt drove to Dalton in Kurt's navigator. Puck, Mike, Sam, and Artie all wearing identical mischievous smirks.

_Dalton won't know what hit them._


End file.
